


Грязный отель и высокие отношения

by Eugene_Allerton



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Allerton/pseuds/Eugene_Allerton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аомине, Кисе, дешевый лав-отель и продолжение многолетних отношений.</p>
<p>Временное AU 20+ лет, упоминание других отношений, пвп, кинк, романс, нецензурная лексика.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грязный отель и высокие отношения

\- Как мы дошли до такого? – спросил Кисе, с недоверием разглядывая атласное одеяло на двуспальной кровати, несвежее и покрытое подозрительными пятнами. – Дешевые лав-отели посреди ночи?

\- Это тебе приспичило, - Аомине, закрыв дверь и поставив его чемодан у двери, подошел и обнял Кисе со спины. – Пахнешь круто.

\- Корица и дерево. Подарили, - коротко отозвался Кисе и оглянулся. – Безумная была неделя. Мне нужно расслабиться.

\- Раздевайся, - Аомине стянул одеяло с кровати. Постельное белье тоже было серым от частых стирок. Но хотя бы выглядело чистым.

Кисе снял рубашку с коротким рукавом, кинул на подлокотник дивана и присел там же, чтобы разуться.

\- Думаешь, на этом диване часто кого-то? – спросил он.

Аомине явно представил, и то, что он представил, ему явно нравилось. Он так прищурился, засранец.

\- Очень может быть. Но вряд ли таких, как ты.

Кисе стянул носки. Подошел к Аомине босиком. Запустил руки ему под футболку.

\- А что со мной?

Он коснулся губами горла Аомине. Мягко сжал губами и оттянул кожу. Облизал дернувшееся адамово яблоко и провел языком до подбородка. Аомине смотрел в потолок, и придумывал варианты ответа.

\- Лучшего режиссера Японии? Красивого мужика с модельной внешностью? Женатого трудоголика и отца двоих детей?

\- В разводе, - уточнил Кисе, укусив его за щеку. – Мне нравится, когда ты не бреешься.

\- Брился с утра. И ты еще не развелся.

\- Мне достаточно.

Кисе обогнул Аомине, забрался на кровать и вытянулся на животе поперек влажного матраса.

\- Разомнешь мне плечи? – попросил он, чувствуя, что от этих непросушенных простыней, от жары в номере, от близости Аоминеччи его ведет, словно пьяного. Как в восемнадцать. Как в двадцать пять. Как всегда.

\- Когда подписываете бумаги? – спросил Аомине, усевшись ему на ноги. Кисе привстал на руках, прогнувшись в пояснице. Но Аомине жестко вдавил его обратно в матрас. И провел руками по спине.

\- Завтра утром. Прямо отсюда поеду к адвокату. Она получит самый классный дом и две машины. Начерта ей две? Может, когда девчонки подрастут, будут кататься. Не хочу больше о ней говорить.

\- Это ты ее обманывал.

\- Скорее себя и тебя, - Кисе выдохнул, когда пальцы Аомине впились в напряженные плечи. – Мягче не можешь?

\- Ну, пытаюсь, - огрызнулся Аомине.

Год. Они прожили в этом кошмаре, в этой одержимости, в этом безумии целый год. Кисе женился в тридцать два и на шесть лет выбросил Аомине из головы и из жизни. Все было закончено, и никто из них не собирался возвращаться к прошлым ошибкам. А потом случился какой-то прием. 

Аомине был в черном костюме и галстуке, и большую часть вечера проторчал, скучая у стола с закусками. Кисе пришел ради встречи с одним из приглашенных чиновников, чтобы заручиться его поддержкой на будущий документальный проект. Пришлось поулыбаться какое-то время, но, наконец договорившись с ним о деловой встрече, Кисе тут же направился к Аомине и заявил, что хочет его. Он оставил жену на приеме, и не скрывал причины. Когда он дома рассказывал ей о случившемся, на его пальцах все еще была засохшая сперма. Он больше ничего не соображал.

С этого момента начался долгий бракоразводный процесс. Дележ имущества. Попытки объяснить себе и близким, что происходит, так, чтобы не чувствовать оглушающей вины.

И отказаться Кисе не мог.

\- Аоминеччи, сильнее.

\- Мы все еще про массаж?

Кисе выдохнул в голос. Получилось так эротично, что он повторил, чувствуя, как на мгновение замерли руки Аомине, кружившие по его спине.

Кисе вывернулся под ним, взял его ладони своими и положил себе на грудь.

\- Вот так, - он выгнулся под ладонями.

\- Круто, - усмехнулся Аомине, - ты в своей Индии загорел так, что мы с тобой теперь вровень.

\- Я три месяца съемок жил смс-ками от тебя. Расстегни уже мне штаны.

Аомине встал, чтобы спустить с него брюки. Воздух жарко облепил все тело. Кисе раскинул колени и погладил себя, пока Аомине не отбросил его руку обратно на матрас. 

\- Эй, не лезь, - криво усмехнувшись, рыкнул он. – Я тоже три месяца в кулак спускал. Думаешь, здорово?

Кисе пожал плечами.

\- В следующий раз наплюю на тебя, и твою команду, и ваши тренировки, и увезу тебя с собой. Будем жить в палатке, ты будешь отгонять скорпионов и начинающих актрис.

\- А что, кусаются сильно? - Аомине провел ему ладонью от живота до паха, сложил пальцы лодочкой и покачал в ней мягкий член, а потом скользнул вниз, и попробовал его пальцем. – Зажимаешься, Кисе.

Кисе приподнялся на локтях. Посмотрел на Аомине, вытянул руку и погладил его по бритому виску.

\- Аоминеччи. 

Аомине перехватил его пальцы. Укусил безымянный, на котором все еще было кольцо. Потянул зубами кожу на костяшках.

\- Ты конченный извращенец. Тебя прикалывает его носить? – спросил Аомине. И его взгляд был совсем темным.

\- Если оно настолько тебя бесит, я сниму. Но оно тебя бесит не настолько. Тебе нравится, что я от нее бросаюсь к тебе всякий раз, стоит тебе позвать. Да хоть посмотреть на меня.

Кисе потянул его на себя так неожиданно, что Аомине свалился сверху. Тут же прижал его к матрасу с горячим поцелуем. И Кисе сам тянул его ближе.

\- Мне нравится. Когда ты сверху. Тяжелый. Огромный, - Кисе задыхался, шепча все это куда-то в плечо Аомине. – Ты еще. Качался. Навались сильнее.

Колено Кисе прижалось сбоку. Аомине пропихнул руку ему под голову и целовал, удерживая в жарком захвате.

\- Ты тоже не маленький.

\- Кожа на животе уже морщится.

\- Забей.

\- И в подмышках.

Аомине скользнул ниже, провел языком от плеча по руке и дальше по груди.

\- Да нормально тут все.

Кисе дышал так, словно только что вернулся из космоса. И дорвался до кислорода. Он перевернулся вместе с Аомине, оказавшись сбоку от него, закинул на него ногу и прижался целиком. Держать Аомине в руках, сжимать пальцами его спину. Целовать пересыхающие губы, которые он то и дело облизывал.

\- Завтра я буду твоим.

\- И что тогда собираешься делать?

\- То же, что и всегда. Я представлю этот фильм. Уже придумал следующий. А ты вырастишь новых звезд национального баскетбола. Потом в отпуск съездим.

Аомине внимательно на него смотрел.

\- В прошлый раз нихера не вышло, - сказал он, мрачнея на глазах.

\- Четырнадцать лет выходило, потом мы все проебали, и теперь ты жалуешься? – Кисе сдержался, чтобы не укусить злобно и мстительно за темный сосок.

\- Ну так проебали же.

\- Ну, так посмотри, где мы сейчас. Не очень правдиво отсюда звучит, м?

Кисе говорил коротко, прерываясь для поцелуев. Он спустился губами по широкой груди ниже, на ребра. Аомине нравилось, он замирал, напрягался и только тяжелее дышал.

Кисе спустился еще ниже, устроился щекой на его бедре и поглаживал член, иногда притягивая к губам головку.

\- Смазаться надо, - Аомине потянулся к тумбочке, но, пошарив рукой в ящике, вытянул только ленту презервативов. – Гребаный лав-отель.

\- Сейчас, - пообещал Кисе, скатился с него и дошел до чемодана. Он приоткрыл молнию, запустил руку внутрь и достал прозрачный флакон и еще какой-то пакет.

Вернувшись, он уселся рядом с Аомине.

\- Чего привез? – поинтересовался тот. – Сувениры?

\- Ага, из аптеки. Взял, пока ждал такси в аэропорту. Ты же сказал, что у тебя дела в городе, и я подумал, что у тебя с собой не будет, - он распечатал флакон со смазкой и парой движений выдавил себе на ладонь. – Ой, много, и куда девать?

\- Да везде, - Аомине мазнул по капле геля в его ладони и прошелся по его промежности.

Кисе напал на него с поцелуем, одновременно размазывая гель по его животу.

\- Мы слипнемся, - подвел он итог.

\- Я не против, - пожал плечами Аомине. – А там что?

\- Эрекционные кольца, захватил на всякий случай. Тебе они нравятся.

\- С ним ты тоже держишься дольше. – Аомине вынул упаковки с кольцами из пакета, разодрал, надел одно на Кисе. – Приятно?

\- Псих, - констатировал Кисе и опустился головой между его ног. Он раньше не закончил. Он толком даже и не начал. У Аомине кровь приливала толчками. Кисе погладил его языком по крайней плоти, постепенно опуская ее ниже. Потом прошелся губами по хребту, отогнув член вверх, и, наконец, взял его всем ртом.

Ему нравилось сосать. Ему нравилось смотреть, как Аомине откинувшись на подушки, зажмурившись и вцепившись пальцами в простыню, и пытался не дергаться в ответ. Ему нравилось, как Аомине реагировал.

Кисе надел на него тугое резиновое кольцо, решив, что он уже достаточно возбужден, и продолжил, уже быстрее и жестче. Он брал. Он глотал член, и тянул в себя страсть Аомине, его желание, его сумасшедший пульс. Он поедал его так, словно никогда еще в жизни не ел. 

Кожа Аомине блестела испариной, По боку скатилась капля. Кисе подхватил ее, прервавшись, и тут же вернулся.

Аомине не стонал, он рокотал где-то внутри, когда Кисе проводил под членом до самой головки, а потом укутывал ее плоским языком и снова втягивал член в рот.

Аомине подтянул его зад к себе за ногу. Повалил Кисе на себя и гладил горячими ладонями.

Кисе вздрагивал, поджимался, когда пальцы Аомине проскальзывали по неожиданно чувствительным местам, и покрывал поцелуями его бедра в ответ.

\- Кисе, тише, - Аомине сжал его локоть. – Иди ко мне.

Кисе перелег к нему лицом.

\- Ну, как это будет?

Грязные разговоры всегда заставляли его горло сжиматься в предвкушении. Аомине был в курсе.

\- Поставлю тебя на четвереньки. Вставлю пальцы. Хорошо потолкаюсь там, помну тебе простату. А потом буду очень долго тебя иметь.

Кисе забыл, как дышать, и отмер, только когда Аомине его поцеловал. Они оба уже слипались от смазки и пота. Кисе погладил его живот, опустил руку ниже.

\- Как мне встать?

\- Вон, возьмись руками за спинку кровати.

Аомине кивнул на изножье – простую белую перекладину, едва возвышавшуюся над матрасом.

\- Можно было бы привязать меня к ней.

Аомине усмехнулся, раскатывая по члену резинку.

\- Тебе, вроде тут не нравилось, а сейчас уже планы строишь?

\- Это варианты стратегии, тренер.

\- На вот подушку, - Аомине протянул ему узкую подушку, синтепон в которой давным-давно сбился комками. Но под плечи положить, чтобы они не затекали, было в самый раз.

Кисе взялся за перекладину. Он был открыт. Он хотел.

\- Давай. Аоминеччи.

К чему он не был готов, так это к теплому мазку дыхания между вспотевших ягодиц. К мягкому прикосновению языка. К скользким и вертким ласкам снаружи и медленному давлению внутрь.

Кисе вздохнул.

\- Да. Да...

Он иногда выдыхал в голос, только с этим словом в размазанных мыслях, но чаще просто стонал, обнимая подушку и оплавляясь под изменчивыми ласками. То быстро вокруг, то глубоко внутри. То вокруг пальца, то лишь кончик языка. Он представлял, и мучился, что не может увидеть. Он гладил свои ноги, иногда натыкаясь на ладони Аомине, удерживавшие его бедра, и сжимал их с силой.

Пальцы Аомине, длинные, сильные, проскользнули внутрь сразу после особенно расслабленного облизывания, и Кисе даже не успел переключиться. Его выломило. Аомине покусывал его ягодицу и раскрывал все глубже. 

Пальцами, как Аомине и обещал, он усиленно давил внутри, и с каждым разом Кисе вздрагивал все резче, а сладость внутри становилась все острее. Он напрягался, пытаясь поймать момент, дойти до грани удовольствия, но вспышки были слишком разрозненными, и быстро гасли. И все повторялось.

Кисе повернул голову и посмотрел на силуэт Аомине позади себя.

\- Мне страшно.

\- Ты чего?

\- Мне страшно, когда так хорошо. Я никогда не отпущу тебя.

\- Кисе.

\- Я останусь с тобой, даже если все повторится. Даже если ты снова изменишь. Даже если будешь делать это всегда. Я не могу. Я твой.

Аомине наклонился к нему, вынув пальцы. Мазнул кончиком носа по его носу.

\- Кисе. Я тоже твой. И даже тогда был.

\- Раздави меня.

Аомине перевернул его на живот, сел на ноги и до боли раздвинул руками ягодицы. Будто плод надломил. Он был мощным. Его ритм был мощным. Он проталкивался медленно, готовый в любой момент вынуть, но Кисе молчал и старался не забыть, как дышать. Наконец Аомине лег на него сверху и, держась за его плечи, двинулся наружу. И почти сразу внутрь.

Кисе высвободил из его хватки руку, чтобы придерживать себя для него открытым. Закрыл глаза и погрузился в обжигающую, вспыхивающую под веками темноту.

Он кусал обнимавшие его руки. Он кусал подушку, не в силах вдохнуть больше воздуха. Он хватался свободной рукой за Аомине и заставлял его всаживать быстрее.

Он кончил задницей в почти обморочном состоянии, кончил под себя первый раз. Аомине подождал минуту, откатился на бок, и, притиснув его к себе, продолжил драть. И Кисе, кончил второй раз всухую.

На этот раз Аомине не останавливался. Он искусал ему плечи, и уши, и кажется, кусал и вылизывал затылок, отчего любое прикосновение воздуха холодило его слюну в волосах.

Кисе мотало где-то между чистым наслаждением и фантазиями. Он не касался себя, позволяя делать это Аомине. 

Потом он запрокинул голову, словно очнувшись.

\- Давай по-другому.

Аомине отстранился. Вынул. Стянул с члена презерватив и потянулся за новым.

\- Не надо, - Кисе лег на спину, притерся к простыне. – Давай так. Куда уж грязнее.

Аомине глянул на него и отложил блестящую упаковку в сторону.

\- Давай. Сам напросился.

\- И без этого, - Кисе погладил его член и аккуратно освободил от кольца. – Это тебя... отвлекает.

Аомине входил понемногу, в этот раз только головкой. И вставлял с каждым движением все глубже. Кисе целовал ему ключицы, подтягиваясь к нему повыше для каждого прикосновения.

\- Соленый, - сказал Кисе, вылизав ему горло.

\- А у тебя вкусная задница, - отомстил Аомине.

Он вышел почти полностью. И сильно толкнулся внутрь. Разе на третьем Кисе унесло. Он вцепился в Аомине и не отпускал. Он не помнил, когда кончил. Оргазм накатывал в каждом движении. В каждом резком толчке, в каждом выбивающем воздух из легких столкновении с Аомине.

Кисе хватался за него все крепче, и успокоился, только когда Аомине оглушительно застонал над его ухом, разряжая всего себя внутрь. 

Кисе развалился по матрасу, не пытаясь сдвинуть Аомине. Он чувствовал себя так, словно они и правда слиплись. Жалко только член из него быстро выскользнул, оставив лишь сладкое послевкусие.

Кисе гладил его бритую голову и молчал. Говорить не хотелось.

\- Пить будешь? – хрипло спросил Аомине. – У меня минералка есть. Но теплая.

\- Пофиг, - согласился Кисе. Аомине встал с него, перебрался к краю матраса и не спеша дошел до своего рюкзака.

Кисе смотрел на его спину в мерцающем свете неоновых реклам с улицы.

\- Дайки, - позвал он.

\- М?

\- Я тебя старше.

\- И что? Есть разница?

Аомине напился сам и протянул ему бутылку с водой.

\- Мой адвокат подготовил документы по принятию в семью. Если захочешь.

\- Усыновить меня решил?

Кисе поставил бутылку на пол. И постучал кольцом по перекладине над матрасом.

\- Я этого хочу. А ты?

Аомине вздохнул.

\- Не знаю. Это странно и стыдно. Но может, и стоит. Будешь ходить на матчи моей команды бесплатно.

\- Я именно на это рассчитывал, - согласился Кисе. – Задолбался уже деньги тратить. Сборная играет недешево, знаешь ли.

\- Наэкономишь на машину, или две.

\- Мне не жалко. Я не с девчонками развожусь.

Аомине сел рядом.

\- Я люблю тебя, наверное.

\- Ладно, - Кисе потянулся. – Это неплохо для начала. Но придется стараться. Как насчет еще одного захода в душе?

\- Я в пассе. Сам все будешь делать. А то затрахался тебя удовлетворять.

\- Ленивая ты задница, - рассмеялся Кисе и первым направился в маленькую и наверняка чудовищно грязную ванную.


End file.
